Para ella es especial
by Chestnut Soul
Summary: Pero ya es suficiente, lo ha decidido, ella debe dar el primer paso, porque no puede esperar hasta que se haga una anciana, porque ella sabe que si no da ella el primer paso él no lo va a hacer nunca, por lo menos no ahora. S/L Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Nada es mio, solo utilizo sabiamente mi imaginación para escribir esto.**

**Nuevamente con mi imaginación en lo máximo, la inspiración me a llegado con esta pareja y no se porque... como sea, espero que disfruten de este one-shot.**

**besos!!**

* * *

**Para ella es especial**

Sí, claro que ella puede. Si ella quiere lo logra. Si ella lo desea lo hace. Todo es posible para ella, lo que se propone logra hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad, porque es capaz. Pero hay solo una cosa de la cual no se atreve y se siente la más estúpida por ello. Aunque tal vez no hay necesidad de que se sienta de esa manera, porque ella tiene quince años y es normal que le de miedo hacer algunas cosas – o más bien solo una – es muy normal, aunque claro, hay niñas de su edad que se atreverían sin ningún problema alguno. Pero Lily Luna Potter es diferente, porque ella piensa en el futuro y en lo que va a pasar después, porque ella no quiere quedar como una lanzada que no medita las cosas, porque lo conoce no se ha atrevido, porque le da miedo, le da miedo la reacción de él, miedo a su opinión.

Pero ya es suficiente, lo ha decidido, ella debe dar el primer paso, porque no puede esperar hasta que se haga una anciana, porque ella sabe que si no da ella el primer paso él no lo va a hacer nunca, por lo menos no ahora, y ahí es donde estaba el problema, ella quería _ahora._

Se paró con decisión del sillón en donde se encontraba, se frotó los ojos suavemente, las llamas de la chimenea la habían encandilado un poco y en ese momento veía un poco más oscuro de lo normal. Se acercó a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin y se alejó del lugar con la determinación marcada en su rostro, esta vez sí lo haría. Nada de distracciones ni nuevos pensamientos que la hicieran dudar, era ahora o… tal vez otro día.

De todos modos debía ser en ese momento, porque sabía que no era la única enamorada por él, lo sabía. Ella escuchaba normalmente las conversaciones de las otras chicas, no es que ella sea entrometida, la verdad es que ellas hablan muy fuerte y es imposible no escucharlas. Como ahora se viene el día de San Valentín las niñas del castillo se han vuelto algo loquitas planeando algo para enamorar a los chicos, pobre de ellos, que deben sufrir ante la mente maestra de todas las chicas. Pero a Lily no le importa, mientras no se metan mucho con sus hermanos todo está bien, y de qué hablar de aquella persona… Lily sabe que si le tocan un pelo no quedarán bien paradas. Aunque no se preocupa, porque todas saben lo bien compuesto que es Scorpius Malfoy, saben que él no anda para bromas y que si quieren algo con él es mejor a que lo hablen. Y es por eso mismo que Lily va a buscarlo, para hablar con él y decirle todo lo que ella siente, porque por muy leve que sea, Lily nota que Scorpius no se comporta de la misma manera con ella _'Porque soy la hermana de su mejor amigo'_ suele pensar, pero otra vocecita le cuenta que tal vez si hay algo que él puede sentir por ella.

Camina y camina por los pasillos tratando de encontrarlo, rogando que por no hallarlo se arrepienta en el último momento. No quiere eso, claro que no. Lo único que desea es encontrarlo y decirle todo, soltar lo que tiene en su corazón. Aunque no sea reciproco el sentimiento por lo menos lo intentó, claro que será diferente ahora. Las tardes juntos los fines de semana ya no serían iguales, habrá incomodidad si no resulta como Lily realmente desea. Pero prefiere no pensar en aquello mientras camina, tiene que llamar a la buena suerte y las buenas vibras para que la acompañen, no está muy segura de que va a funcionar tratar de hablar con él, porque podría tratar con algo más fácil y sin la necesidad de trabarse con las palabras, porque es complicado tratar de sincronizar al corazón a la mente, porque uno suele hablar primero y luego… se complica todo.

Pero olvida todos sus temores y pensamientos al verlo pasar, esa cabellera rubia no la confundiría nuca, porque es especial, todo él es especial y por eso lo ama, porque para ella es especial.

- ¡Scorpius! – la pequeña pelirroja grita su nombre con decisión. Él gira rápidamente sin saber siquiera de quien se trata, aunque claro… él sí sabía de quien se trataba.

- Lily – Sonríe al verla y ella lo imita. Que bello era el amor, que solo con ver a esa persona uno se siente mejor. - ¿Qué haces por acá?

- Yo… - ¿Es ahora en donde debe decirle todo? ¿O es mejor que le dé más vueltas al asunto? – Quiero hablar contigo.

- Claro – Scorpius se queda mirándola un momento, esperando a que ella le dijera algo. Lily se queda callada, sea como sea, no quiere decirle en ese lugar.

- ¿Podríamos ir a otro lado? – preguntó Lily tímidamente. Scorpius se extrañó ante eso y supo que algo no iba bien con Lily.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó el muchacho a Lily mientras ambos iban caminando hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Ya había anochecido y algunas estrellas se asomaban por el negro cielo que se podía observar en el lugar. Muy bello todo, pensaba Lily, y esperaba sinceramente que fuera así con la conversación que iba a tener con Scorpius.

- Estoy bien – le aseguró Lily, sí estaba bien, solo algo nerviosa y preocupada.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en el césped mientras observaban las brillantes estrellas que se lucían en el cielo. Silencio, eso era lo que había. Lily estaba nerviosa y se empezó a rascar la cabeza tratando de buscar la mejor manera de comenzar la conversación.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Lily miró a Scorpius sorprendida, esperaba ella romper el silencio. Quería ella comenzar la conversación, porque iba a ser ella quien diera aquella partida.

- Yo… - Lily suspiró tratando de absorber toda la valentía que podía – Te quería decir algo.

- Lo sé – Scorpius sonrió divertido – Y quiero saber que es. – Lily sonrió.

- Es complicado – le advirtió la pelirroja – Tal vez después de esto no vuelva nada a la normalidad.

- De todas formas quiero saber – Scorpius posó su mano en el hombro de Lily – Por algo has querido hablar conmigo.

- Está bien – Lily volvió a suspirar – Es difícil comenzar… - Scorpius le sonrió infundiéndole ánimo – Te vengo a hablar sobre mis sentimientos – Scorpius alzó una ceja, parecía no entender lo que Lily quería decirle – Te quiero contar lo que siento. - Lily hizo una pausa

- Continua

- Yo… _te amo _- Lily después de eso no supo muy bien que pasó. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente. No quería saber nada en eso momento. No quería ver nada.

Y unos minutos pasaron y aquel momento seguía igual, ninguno de los dos se movía, nadie lo hacía, si quiera las hierbas del césped se movían, todo parecía una perfecta fotografía.

Y entonces pasó lo que nunca pensó Lily que hubiera sucedido. Scorpius se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó suavemente en los labios. Automáticamente ella los abrió, sorprendida obviamente por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- Yo también te amo, pequeña – Lily sonrió y lo abrazó, sin duda tenía razón. Después de eso nada iba a ser igual, pero no importaba, porque iba a ser para mejor, mejor para los dos.

* * *

**_- Lady Mab -_**

* * *


End file.
